Feral encounters
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: Just a little story intro to my new Au's Mishuetale and FeralTale.
1. A strange discovery

Frisk walked down the snowy path of road, covered in ketchup. Frisk knew they should've expected Sans to win in a ketchup eating contest, so why did they even try? Frisk smiled as they remembered the look on Sans face as he won the contest, trying obviously too hard not to throw up. Frisk had already thrown up twice after the contest, and Papyrus sighed as he picked up Sans and carried him to Alphys to see if she had something to help his poor brother and his upset tummy.

Papyrus asked Frisk to go home and wait for him and Sans, letting them know that there was some medicine in the cabinet to help Frisk with their stomach pains. Frisk wondered why Papyrus couldn't just give Sans the same medicine that they were told to take, maybe they would ask when the brothers got back. Frisk sighed as they approached the snow covered house that belonged to the skeleton brothers.

Frisk was just about to open the door, when their phone rang. Frisk answered and said hello, surprised when they heard Alphys and Undyne shouting in the background. "Um, Frisk? Sans and I won't be back until later tonight, maybe you should stay with Queen Toriel until we get home" Papyrus sighed. Frisk replied, saying that they understood, slightly becoming worried when they heard a loud groan in the background. "Papy! My tummy hurts!" Frisk heard Sans groan pathetically.

Frisk sighed and hung up, turning around and going towards The Ruins. As Frisk walked, they couldn't help but notice that nobody was outside, everyone was either inside or out of town. "Strange..." Frisk thought. Walking on, Frisk shivered as they entered the oddly colder part of Snowdin. Approaching the large purple doors, Frisk couldn't help but notice the strange silence of the woods. Usually, the woods were full of life and animal sounds, now though, it was silent.

Frisk remembered something that they had overheard Red tell Blueberry. "Remember, when the woods are silent, it can only mean there's a predator around" Red had said. Frisk didn't listen to what Red said next, they were still contemplating on why Red had said that at that time. The next thing Frisk remembered was seeing Red and Blueberry making out in a corner. Shuddering at the memory of seeing the two males being equally consensual about something like that (and at an event like a Christmas party no less) made Frisk wonder about how much they really knew about the skeletons and their ways.

Remembering back to a book they'd found in Toriel's house, Frisk remembered a chapter on the skeleton monster species. According to the book, Skeletons were prone to compulate when they were stressed out or sluggish, apparently it helped to bring their magic levels back up. "Ugh... skeletons are weird..." Frisk whispered to no one in particular. Why did they have to make love? Why couldn't they just, hug or, play a game or something? Surely there was a better way to deal with stress other than getting in each other's pants. Frisk sighed, eyes enlarging when they realized that they had lived with two male skeletons basically their whole life and suddenly thought of what Papyrus or Sans did when THEY were stressed out.

Shuddering when they thought of Sans and Papyrus in the same bed, Frisk didn't even notice the feral growling coming from the woods. Reaching a hand out to knock on the door, Frisk screamed in horror when a half chomped deer stumbled out of the woods. The deer whimpered in pain and looked up at Frisk, waiting for his death to come. Frisk gasped as they looked at the sad dying creature and saw the teeth marks of what looked distinctively like a human's.

'Impossible!' Frisk thought, there were no other humans in the underground, so Frisk was extremely confused. However, Frisk suddenly noticed the distinctive fangs where human canines should have been and the claw marks that were in the deer. Only one creature... no! Only one monster species left those types of markings... skeletons!


	2. Contemplation

Frisk gasped in fear, how was this possible? Both Sans and Papyrus were with Alphys (and apparently Undyne as well), Edge and Stretch were on some kind of honeymoon couples trip in a Hotland hotel, Red and Blueberry were, well... doing whatever Red and Blueberry do, and Ink! And Error were taking care of Paper jam (who was now 5 years old). Frisk just didn't understand, there were no other skeletons allowed in the Classics territory without singular permission, well, the only exceptions were the Fell's and Swaps who had to stay with the Classics due to pests, when the pests were taken care of, both promised that they would go back home (though Frisk was pretty sure that even though it got annoying, the Classics would soon become fond of the constant feeling of love in a pack).

As for Ink! And Error, they were only allowed access to the Classics territory when they needed help with Paper jam. Apparently, Stretch was great with kids, and so was Sans, surprising everyone, even Toriel, they must've just needed a little extra push to regain their paternal instincts that they had when their brothers were just baby bones.

Frisk sighed in confusion, why would anyone want to trespass in the Classics territory? They hadn't done anything wrong, and there was plenty of food, wild and cooked. Though, there had been reports of the Mafiatale Au running out of certain supplies, did that include food? If so, why would they hunt down the Classics food? Hunt down at all? According to the book, skeletons hadn't had to hunt in millions of years, so why would one do so now? And, more importantly... how had Sans or Papyrus not sensed it?

Frisk had learned by personal experience that skeletons were VERY territorial, attacking ANYTHING that they felt got too close to something that they owned. Frisk had accidentally stumbled into Sans' territory outpost, angry about something that monster kid had said and wanting to be able to calm down. Before they knew it, Sans had pounced on them and pinned them down. Getting into position to deliver a killing blow, Frisk had noticed how Sans' eyes had turned into slits, and how he was foaming at the mouth. Luckily, before Sans could deliver the blow, Toriel had raced over to the outpost, sensing something was wrong and knocked Sans off of Frisk, roaring at him before getting a roar in return.

Toriel snorted, picking Frisk up by the back of their shirt with her mouth, confusing Frisk, though Sans only snorted, as if intimidated by Toriel's confidence in protecting Frisk. Sans growled and turned, beginning to pace before completely calming down. "Just make sure they don't come here again, I can't have my post poisoned with the smell of a weak child" Sans spat coldly before walking off on all fours. Frisk whimpered, in shock of how easily Sans was willing to kill them in consent. Toriel growled and walked off as well. After that, when they got home, both Sans and Frisk got a huge scolding.

Sans for almost killing Frisk in cold blood, and Frisk for wandering beyond the skeletal border. After that day, nobody was allowed to talk about the incident (considering the fact that everyone in the underground had heard about it), but that didn't stop people from thinking of it. Even Blueberry had started spraying around the house, afraid of how safe everyone else was, because after that day, Sans was as territorial as a skeleton could get. Alphys had predicted that this was because of all of the testosterone levels in the house, driving Sans to feel like he was losing his territorial dominance.

Whether it was that, or Sans was just becoming more wary of the other incoming packs, Toriel made sure to keep everyone (especially Flowey) on the Skeleton's good side. According to Alphys, a skeleton couldn't get too angry, or else they would become more and more dangerous, and their LV could become very high, very fast.

Looking back to the present, Frisk examined the bite and claw marks on the deer. 'Should I tell mom?' Frisk thought, if they told Toriel, she would immediately blame either the Fell's or Sans, and knowing how much stress everyone was under, Frisk knew that they would have a huge problem on their hands if Toriel did that.

Was there a logical explanation to this? Was it the Fell's? Was it Sans? Is there a trespassing Au pack in the Classics territory? So many questions and no answers! Oh why did this have to happen to Frisk?


	3. Information on the creature

Frisk sighed and looked more closely at the corpse, wanting to just get everything over with. Suddenly, a low growling was emitted from the forest, startling Frisk and causing them to try and locate the direction of the growl, though they didn't have the ridiculously evolved sense of location that Sans or Papyrus had. The growl got closer and closer, sounding as if it were everywhere at once. A stiff silence was taken just before a huge Feral looking skeleton leaped out of the woods. The skeleton landed right in front of Frisk, standing on all fours and drooling as if it were starving and waiting for fresh meat.

The skeleton inched closer to Frisk before it noticed the dead deer. The skeleton looked back and forth from Frisk to the deer. Thankfully, it chose the deer, sinking its fangs into the poor animal and tearing it apart without hesitation. Now, Frisk didn't know much about skeletons, but they knew that they shouldn't walk on all fours, have razor sharp fangs and claws, or feed on dead deer... well... anymore at least.

As the skeleton fed, Frisk finally noticed how weak and... HUGE it... he? She was? Ugh! Great, now Frisk had to get the book from Toriel and come back! Frisk tiptoed towards the door, pausing when the skeleton stopped to lick its face with a snake like tongue, before going back to eating the deer. Frisk opened and closed the door quickly before racing upstairs and rummaging through the books in Toriel's bookshelf (thankfully, Toriel wasn't home). Finding the book, Frisk ran back downstairs and slightly opened the door, seeing the skeleton licking the remains of the deer off of its claws.

Ugh... cannibal... wait, how did this thing even eat? Frisk, frustrated with all of the current questions, looked in the book and found several answers to their questions. Apparently, the skeleton was female, a feral (a type of rare skeleton that was less evolved, causing the walking on all fours, hunting, spikes that ran along her spine, a long green, spiked tail, and oddly, a lack of magic), and was the normal height for a feral female... wait... 9"8?! How was that possible?! These were the only answers Frisk had gotten from the book, confused, Frisk looked in the book, wanting to see if they missed anything, and they were so caught up in the book, that they didn't notice the horrific events happening outside, until a huge familiar screech was heard... Papyrus... NO!


	4. The meaning of family

Frisk raced outside and saw Papyrus growling at the feral skeleton, who now began to remind Frisk of... SANS. Frisk gasped and stood wide mouthed staring at the two. How was this possible? Ink! Couldn't have done this, with Paper Jam, he had no time, and an Au couldn't just pop up out of nowhere... right? Frisk was snapped out of their thoughts when Papyrus was pulled into a physical fight, screaming and caterwauling as he was bitten and scratched by the feral who had obviously fought without magic for years. The loud screaming was silenced with a loud roar, startling the she-feral and giving Papyrus a chance to escape.

"Feral!" A loud voice called, making the she-feral whimper and shrink in fear. 'So her name is Feral?' Frisk thought. A large Papyrus then walked out of the woods, wearing a red hoodie, a purple and pink skirt, and spiked collars on his neck and midsection. After him, followed another Sans, not feral but pretty close, with a beige shirt, ripped jeans, and a spiked collar on his midsection. Frisk also noticed that the Sans had one diamond shaped pupil, and one normal pupil.

"Feral?! What have I told you about hunting in another's territory?!" The Papyrus roared. Feral shrank in shame and looked at the ground. The second Papyrus finally noticed how much Feral had beaten Papyrus up and gasped. "Oh my goodness! Did Feral do that to you?!" The second Papyrus asked in panic, referring to the horrific scratches on Papyrus. Papyrus nodded and slightly flinched when the second Papyrus rushed up to him and examined his wounds.

"Oh, I am SO SORRY! Please, let me heal you" the second Papyrus pleaded. Papyrus sighed and allowed the second... him... to heal him. "I don't know why Feral did this... she's usually so sweet" the second Papyrus sighed. The small Sans sniffed the air and looked towards Frisk upon finally noticing them. The small Sans giggled and began hopping up and down excitedly. "Pom pom! Pom pom! Lookie!" The small Sans giggled, pointing at Frisk playfully. "Hmm?" The supposed 'Pom pom' hummed, looking at Frisk and picking up the small Sans.

Frisk gasped and shrunk down, trying not to draw attention to themself. "She looks like our Frix!" The small Sans giggled, wiggling and squirming in his brother's grasp. "Heh heh, her name is Frisk, Diamond" Pom pom giggled. "Oh... Frix Frix Frix!" The... Diamond giggled. Pom pom sighed and clutched Diamond closer to him before he walked over to and bent down in front of Feral, who was still obviously shameful. Pom pom whispered something to Feral and put Diamond in front of her, making her gasp and look up at Pom pom. The tall skeleton glared at Feral, giving her a good enough indicindication to listen.

Feral picked up Diamond like a small kitten with her mouth, bowing before Pom pom before racing off into the woods. "What was that?" Papyrus asked Pom pom. Pom pom sighed and sat, gesturing for Papyrus and (to their surprise) Frisk to do the same. Both listened and sat on either side of Pom pom, looking at each other before focusing their attention to the tall Papyrus. Pom pom sighed before looking at both Papyrus and Frisk.

"Can you keep a secret?" Pom pom asked. "No..." Papyrus and Frisk both answered nonchalantly, making Pom pom look at them in disbelief. Noticing the look on his face, Papyrus cleared his throat. "But... this time we could make an exception... Heh heh" Papyrus giggled nervously. Pom pom sighed and slowly shook his head, a small smile on his face as if he were used to this type of behaviour. "Ok... so... I, as you both know now because of my baby brother, am Pom pom... at least... that's what everyone calls me... Heh... thanks Diamond bear" Pom pom said, whispering the last part to himself.

"I, as well as my brother are part of the Mishuetale timeline... a universe where we do have magic, but it is stored with little... creatures called Mishue's... you getting this so far?" Pom pom asked. Frisk and Papyrus both nodded, obviously engrossed in his story. Pom pom giggled before continuing. "So, anyways, our Mishue's store our magic in their bodies, so they share some with our souls whenever we need it, but well, the catch is that we can only summon our Mishue's when we are in battle, which is why in my universe, everyone is always fighting" Pom pom growled as if something was bothering him.

"Now, when Sans was born, he was... weak... to say the least... he didn't learn how to summon his Mishue until he was 9 and he's 13 now! Anyway, I had to continue protecting him, not leaving him alone for a minute... so you can imagine what a huge relief it was when he summoned Oshira, his Mishue, I have to say, it was great but..." Pom pom said, stopping suddenly. "We... we're Princes... next generation rulers of the Skeletons... and because of our reputation as skeletons, most monsters wanted to... kill us... and take our power... I didn't know what to do... so... I rallied up some monsters that I knew would help us, grabbed Sans and... left my territory... never returning" Pom pom sighed.

Frisk and Papyrus gasped, looking at each other as if they had just heard the saddest news ever. "You poor thing..." Frisk sighed sadly. Pom pom sighed and looked at Frisk, a small spark of remembrance in his eyes. Pom pom smiled, ruffled Frisk's hair and continued. "Don't worry, it gets better... so... we ran, me and my new pack, until we reached an empty timeline, or, at least we thought it was empty... I sent Alphys, the Hunter and Alpha female, not to mention the smartest of the pack, though, those are the common traits of a dinosaur monster" Pom pom giggled softly. "Anyway, I sent her to scout out the place, though, she didn't come back alone... she had a... a human in her mouth, not dead, just scared... he was obviously feral, his hair was matted and his face was covered in scars and blood that was far from dry... I asked him what his name was, before then I didn't know about alternate universes, and he said he was called Frisk... I was surprised because I had happened to bring two young female children with me, Frisk, and Chara, now mind you me, my Chara is a pacifist as well" Pom pom giggled, looking at the scared looks of his listeners.

"I looked at the feral looking child and for a second, I thought he was lying, but, then again, we had never met... I was about to ask him more but then... I met Feral... she jumped out of the woods and jumped onto Alphys who fought back. I gasped and ran over to catch the Feral Frisk who'd been thrown out of the fight. I set The Frisk behind me and he grabbed my leg in fear, as did Sans. I growled and looked at the two fighting females... I... I don't know what came over me but, I just couldn't help but get angry with both of the girls for making the children scared. I don't know how but, I opened my mouth to yell, but when I did... I roared..." Pom pom sighed, rubbing his face in what seemed like frustration to Frisk.

"Ugh... I startled both girls and made Diamond cry... that wasn't my goal but... I couldn't let them keep fighting" Pom pom sighed. "I picked up Sans and tried to comfort him... nuzzling him and rocking him back and forth until he fell asleep... I looked at Feral, who was currently calming down her Frisk... I asked her why she attacked and her answer surprised me. She said that Frisk was her only family, an adopted brother in replacement of her lost one. She then said that she had promised to Frisk that she would never let what happened to her brother happen to him... I guess that when Alphys took him, Feral just thought that she was going to harm him." Pom pom sighed. "Feral said that she had been banished from her territory and pushed into the anti-void, so Ink! Had created this place for her... after thinking, I asked if she needed more members in her pack, and by the look on her face, she loved the idea. So, now I have a small pack, with me, Feral, Diamond, Scratch that's Feral Frisk, my Alphys, my Toriel, my Flowey, My monster kid, and my Frisk and Chara" Pom pom finished, taking a huge breath.

Frisk and Papyrus looked at one another and back at Pom pom. "Whoa" they both said in awe. Pom pom giggled and looked up, closing his eyes and breathing softly. Frisk and Papyrus giggled as if they had the same idea which, for whatever reason, they did. "Can we visit your universe?" Frisk and Papyrus asked simultaneously. Pom pom suddenly opened his eyes in surprise and looked at the two. "Seriously, after being attacked by Feral you want to see my universe?" Pom pom asked. Frisk and Papyrus nodded vigorously. Pom pom giggled and sighed, "You two are crazy" Pom pom chuckled. Papyrus giggled and jumped into Pom pom's lap, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"AWW, how could I say no to that?" Pom pom giggled. "Ok, ok I'll take you to see my universe" Pom pom said. "Yay!" Frisk and Papyrus cheered. "I bet you I can make more friends than you!" Papyrus giggled. "Challenge accepted!" Frisk growled playfully. "Alright you two, huddle in close now y'hear?" Pom pom chuckled. Papyrus and Frisk hugged Pom pom and fist bumped before they all were teleported to the land of Mishue's and Feral's.

Little did they know, there was a little spy who had heard everything. "Tell them all, I want every reinforcement we have to get rid of those skeletons... and make sure that every single one of them DIES!"


End file.
